the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Montez Phoenix Clan Arc
'Synopsis' The Montez Phoenix Clan Arc is the 4th arc of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. The arc began in Episode 29 upon Season 2's premiere & concluded in Episode 49 (via Season 2's finale) 'Episodes' 'Episode 29: The New Federico Montez' Andy & Co return from their 6 week break and commence with the 2nd semester. As everyone gets settled in, things seem to go wrong when Federico starts showing signs of acting different since returning. Little did they know that Federico had joined up with his now-free family, The Montez Phoenix Clan & is after Darrach Toshiro for reasons related to the past. 'Episode 30: Operation Amigo' Following the after math of Federico's fight, it's discovered that Darrach has been kidnapped by him. Andy & Decker are severely affected by this, which leads to them teaming up along with the others to save Darrach but also Federico in a makeshift rescue mission. 'Episode 31: Enter The Montez Phoenix Clan' Andy & Co continue their respective battles with members of The Montez Phoenix Clan. Andy continues his heartbreaking fight with Federico, Tachio faces a pair of twins with rhyme scheme, Decker deals with an intelligent fire wielder and Chessly & Hope embrace the insanity of a crazy uncle. 'Episode 32: Wrath of The Montez Phoenix Clan' Andy & Co continue their respective battles with members of The Montez Phoenix Clan. Andy continues his heartbreaking fight with Federico, Tachio faces a pair of twins with rhyme scheme, Decker deals with an intelligent fire wielder and Chessly & Hope embrace the insanity of a crazy uncle. 'Episode 33: Decker Alone' Decker goes solo following the tense shake up. While on his journey we see that Decker struggles to get over Federico but also witness his transformation during the 6 weeks off via flashback. Along the way Decker discovers an important figure who may be able to help him stop The Montez Phoenix Clan & save Federico. 'Episode 34: The Missing Six Weeks' Andy & Co take a moment to recall their time off. Within this flashback-filled episode, we learn about Tachio’s conquering of his fear, more on his broken relationship with Jay, Andy’s journey to meeting his new master & many other surprises as well. 'Episode 35: True Loneliness: The Tragic Life of Darrach Toshiro' Federico gets schooled in a lesson about true loneliness from an imprisoned Darrach, who opens up about his tragic past. It’s shown that Darrach embraced loneliness following his father’s passing & never really recovered since that day. Elsewhere Andy & Co return, with newfound determination, for a rematch with the clan. Federico, now on the fence about his allegiance, heads out for a rematch with Andy while everyone else gets in position for an epic comeback. 'Episode 36: Night of The Hurricane' Decker encounters Serena for a much needed rematch. This time around Decker refuses to let up & manages to keep up with the intelligent fire wielder. However with Serena’s desire to toy with Decker, it could trigger the weather wielder’s dark side. 'Episode 37: The Legendary Thunder Swordsman Strikes!' Darrach’s journey to Cesar is halted by Genesis. The pair engage in a fight shrouded in regret & conflicting beliefs. While Darrach fights for clarity, Genesis fights to keep her family together despite the consequences. 'Episode 38: Hope, Chessly & The Crazy Uncle's Wrath' Hope & Chessly experience the wrath of punny guy Julio once more. This time however, both girls will face their fears head on thanks to the crazy uncle’s illusions. Chessly goes up against her claustrophobia while Hope gets a visit from her father. 'Episode 39: Tachio's Winning Poem' Tachio is up against the poetic twins once again. Despite not liking poems, Tachio manages to put up with their rhyme schemes & keep up with them. 'Episode 40: An Emerald Star Vs. A Crimson Phoenix' Andy & Federico’s rematch has begun. The pair of friends go at it with a desire to knock some sense into one another. As the battle rages on, Andy begins to see Federico’s hesitation in which side is on. 'Episode 41: Accepting What You've Lost, Realizing What You've Got' The battle between Andy & Federico’s fight continues. Their fight reaches a stand still when Andy finally learns why Federico feels alone. This leads to a game changer that could lead to getting his best/first friend back. 'Episode 42: The 9 Year Long Promise' Darrach has finally made it to the top. His fight with Cesar immediately takes off but not without embracing lingering regrets of the past. As the thunder swordsman struggles to defeat the clan’s leader, he must also come to terms with his mistakes. 'Episode 43: The Will of The Thunder Swordsman' Darrach’s newfound strength sends him back into battle against Cesar & brings it to an end. Before taking Cesar’s life, Federico steps in to prevent another cycle of revenge. This pause leads to Cesar regaining his strength & attaining his birth right. Now it’s up to Federico to stop his father & redeem himself. 'Episode 44: A Montez Family Affair' Federico & Cesar’s brawl rages on. As Cesar puts Federico through mental torture, the latter also pulls out some tricks as well. After a major bombshell is revealed, tensions rise between family members & someone doesn’t make it out alive. 'Episode 45: Wrath of Samurai Tsunami' Tachio, Chessly & Hope move closer to the top but get stopped by some old foes, who are now in Crimson Phoenix form. The trio must now brace themselves for a 3 on 3 rematch. 'Episode 46: Sacred Unions & Sacrifices' An enraged Federico unleashes his full power on Cesar but has grown fatigued as a result. Before he’s considered down & out, his two best friends jump in to assist. This leads to the trio unlocking a special move, signaling their strong bond as best friends. Afterwards time starts running out before everyone can escape from Montez Phoenix Volcano. 'Episode 47: Andy & Federico' We look back at Andy & Federico’s various moments while growing into the best of friends over time. We then cut to present day after the events of Federico’s bold sacrifice & Andy’s last ditch save. 'Episode 48: Entering The Healing Process' The journey in The Fire Phoenix Nation comes to a close with everyone saying their final goodbyes, making apologies & planning for the future ahead. As Andy & Co prepare to head back, they look towards a bright future filled with many challenges ahead. Aside from that, there are those who are plotting their next moves against the gang & will soon take off in the near future. 'Episode 49: Mi Resolucion Definitiva (My Final Resolve)' The journey in The Fire Phoenix Nation comes to a close with everyone saying their final goodbyes, making apologies & planning for the future ahead. As Andy & Co prepare to head back, they look towards a bright future filled with many challenges ahead. Aside from that, there are those who are plotting their next moves against the gang & will soon take off in the near future. Category:Arcs Category:Season 2 Arc Category:Major Arc